logosfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Comics/Other
1976–2005 f6Q8PRpDqmLMGaKMkv1CRg11450.jpg|''Batman Forever'' (PS1, 1996) ZLC3JV__4rPsc-rj5EO8HQ33387.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (PS1, 1998) -h8Xc2hCoKqX6MTybQyXbw34016.jpg|''Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker'' (PS1, 2000) OywciPWYjgxagAUlSrgu6A13997.png|''Batman Vengeance'' (GBA, 2001) 4exVP4gM-CsUEVe IN9l3w33290.jpg|''Superman: The Man of Steel'' (video game, 2002) cu6jlqK7YECzkO6PCokaaw22725.jpg|''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' (video game, 2003) GW477H356.jpg|''Watchmen: Under the Hood'' (2009) 2005–2012 DC_Comics_On_Screen_2005.png BatmanDC2005aeedv.jpg|''Batman Begins'' (2005) lx0daMvnXasi5yN0CSplZg7015.png GW581H247.jpg|''V for Vendetta'' (2006) GW541H229.jpg|''The Dark Knight'' (2008) Screenshot_2015-08-08-05-08-01.png|''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' (video game, 2008) GHGHGHGGH.jpg|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame'' (video game, 2010) Dcwatch.png|''Watchmen'' (2009) GW639H275.jpg|''Green Lantern'' (2011) Trailers GW575H239.png|''Jonah Hex'' (2010) GW638H272.jpg|''Red'' (2010) Others GW457H294.jpg|''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' (2010) dc_glRiseofManhunters.jpg|''Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters'' (2011) GW524H295.jpg|''Gotham City Impostors'' (2012) dc_bac.jpg|''Batman: Arkham City'' (2012) 2012–2016 DC_Comics_On_Screen_2012.png DC_Comics_On_Screen_2012_Arrow.png|''Arrow'' (TV, 2012-2014) dc_rcdc.jpg|''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special, DC Comics Special II: Villains in Paradise'' and DC Comics Special III: Magical Friendship (2012, 2014 and 2015) dc_tdkr.jpg|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) Screenshot_2015-08-08-05-08-39.png|''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' (2012) Dc comics.png|''Superman Unbound'' (2013) Man Of Steel DC Comics Variant (2013).png|''Man of Steel'' (2013) dc_lbdc.jpg|''LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite'' (2013) dc_fp.jpg|''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2015-02-24-13h42m26s25.png|''Beware the Batman'' (TV, 2013-2014) Red 2 2013.png|''Red 2'' (2013) GW524H2965.jpg|''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' (2013) Screenshot_2015-08-08-05-14-35.png|''Batman: Arkham Origins'' (2013) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2014_Arrow.png|''Arrow'' (TV, 2014-2016) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2014_Gotham.png|''Gotham'' (TV, 2014-2016) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2014_The_Flash.png|''The Flash'' (TV, 2014-2016) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2014_Constantine.png|''Constantine'' (TV, 2014-2015) dc_jlw.jpg|''Justice League: War'' (2014) dc_rcdc2a.jpg|''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special II: Villains in Paradise'' (2014) dc_sob.jpg|''Son of Batman'' (2014) Screenshot_2015-08-08-05-11-25.png|''Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' (2014) dc_baa.jpg|''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (2014) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2015_Supergirl_pilot.png|''Supergirl'' pilot (TV, 2015) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2015_Supergirl.png|''Supergirl'' (TV, 2015-2016) Screenshot_2015-08-08-05-19-51.png|''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (2015) dc_jltoa.jpg|''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (2015) WVW69is8chMkWkxRMO.jpg|''Lego Dimensions'' (2015) dc_ldcjlald.jpg|''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom'' (2015) and Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League - Cosmic Clash (2016) dc_rcdc3.jpg|''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special III: Magical Friendship'' (2015) (They use the 1949–1970 DC logo) dc_bvr.jpg|''Batman vs. Robin'' (2015) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2015_Legends_of_Tomorrow.jpg|''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' (TV, 2016) dc_bbb.jpg|''Batman: Bad Blood'' (2016) dc_jlvtt.jpg|''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (2016) dc_bvs.jpg|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) Dc brtaa.jpg|''Batman: Return to Arkham - Arkham Asylum'' (2016) dc_brtac.jpg|''Batman: Return to Arkham - Arkham City'' (2016) Trailers GW546H284.jpg|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) Screenshot_2015-08-08-05-10-24.png|''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' (2012) Screenshot_2015-08-08-05-10-50.png|''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' (2012) GW524H2965.jpg|''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' (2013) Screenshot_2015-08-08-05-15-07.png|''Batman: Arkham Origins'' (2013) Screenshot_2015-08-08-05-12-31.png|''Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-18h15m46s226.png|''Gotham'' (TV, 2014-2016) dc_infinitycrisis.jpg|''Infinity Crisis'' (2015) dc logo mo.png|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) IMG_1852.PNG|''Suicide Squad'' (2016, A) sucide squad dc logp.png|''Suicide Squad'' (2016, B) dc_suicidesquad.jpg|''Suicide Squad'' (2016, C) dc_brta.jpg|''Batman: Return to Arkham'' (2016) dc_btkj_T.jpg|''Batman: The Killing Joke'' (2016) 2016–present 2016-present 2016-07-25 09_41_41.png 13239144_10154114105695539_1075364699449166066_n.jpg dc_arrow_new.jpg|''Arrow'' (TV, 2016-) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2017_Arrow_LEGO.png|''Arrow'' episode "Bratva" (TV, 2017) dc_flash_new.jpg|''The Flash'' (TV, 2016-) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2017_The_Flash_LEGO.png|''The Flash'' episode "Untouchable" (TV, 2017) dc_gotham.jpg|''Gotham'' (TV, 2016-2019) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2016_Supergirl.png|''Supergirl'' (TV, 2016-) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2017_Supergirl_LEGO.png|''Supergirl'' episode "The Martian Chronicles" (TV, 2017) dc_lot_new.jpg|''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' (TV, 2016-) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2017_Legends_of_Tomorrow_LEGO.png|''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' episode "Turncoat" (TV, 2017) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2017_Powerless.png|''Powerless'' (TV, 2017) 13925120_10208424032175569_6359264267329587045_n.jpg|''Batman - The Telltale Series'' (2016) dc_suicidesquad movie.jpg|''Suicide Squad'' (after the 2012 DC Comics logo) dc_bavr.jpg|''Batman: Arkham VR'' (2016) Image241.png|''The LEGO Batman Movie'' (2017, A) Image242.png|''The LEGO Batman Movie'' (2017, B) dc_injustice2.jpg|''Injustice 2'' (2017) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2018_Black_Lightning.png|''Black Lightning'' (TV, 2018-) Episodes 1-2 DC_Comics_On_Screen_2018_Black_Lightning 2.png|''Black Lightning'' (TV, 2018-) Episode 3-Onward Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 17.44.40.png|''Krypton'' (TV, 2018-2019) DCComics.png|''DC Super Hero Girls: #TheLateBatsby'' (2018) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2018_Titans.png|''Titans'' (TV, 2018-) DC Comics On Screen 2019 Doom Patrol.png|''Doom Patrol'' (TV, 2019-) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2019_Swamp_Thing.png|''Swamp Thing'' (TV, 2019) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2019_Pennyworth.png|''Pennyworth'' (TV, 2019-) DC_Comics_On_Screen_2019_Batwoman_Opening.png|''Batwoman'' (TV, 2019-) Opening DC_Comics_On_Screen_2019_Batwoman_Closing.png|''Batwoman'' (TV, 2019-) Closing DC_Comics_On_Screen_2019_Watchmen.png|''Watchmen'' (TV, 2019-) 2017–present Screen Shot 2018-12-26 at 6.00.37 PM.png DC Wonder Woman.png|''Wonder Woman'' (2017), Justice League (2017), Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018), Reign of the Supermen (2018) and Batman vs. TMNT (2019) DC Aquaman.png|''Aquaman'' (2018) Image-1280_546_20190623T162006.jpg|''Shazam!'' (2019) DCLogoJokerClosing.png|''Joker'' (closing, 2019) Trailers dc_suicidesquad_new.jpg|''Suicide Squad'' (2016, D) dc_suicidesquad_new3.jpg|''Suicide Squad'' (2016, E) dc_injustice2.jpg|''Injustice 2'' (2016) dc_bts.jpg|''Batman - The Telltale Series'' (2016) dc_bavr_tr.jpg|''Batman: Arkham VR'' (2016) dc_dclegends.jpg|''DC Legends'' (2016) Legobatmanmoviedccomics.png|''The LEGO Batman Movie'' (2017) dc_Wondereoman.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' (2017) dc_justiceleague.jpg|''Justice League'' (2017) Teen Titans GO! to the Movies 2018 trailer2.png|''Teen Titans GO! to the Movies'' (2018, A) DCComicsLogoOfficalTrailerTeenTitansGoMovie.png|''Teen Titans GO! to the Movies'' (2018, B) Dc_aquaman.png|''Aquaman'' (2018, A) AquamanFinalTrailerB.png|''Aquaman'' (2018, B) Dc_shazam.png|''Shazam!'' (2019) Dc_Joker.jpeg|''Joker'' (2019) DC_BOP.jpeg|''Birds of Prey'' (2020) Category:DC Comics Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Warner Bros. Category:Special logos Category:AT&T Category:WarnerMedia